True Love I
by Gill Jr
Summary: Dana and Fox are lookin' for love in all the wrong places.


Title: True Love  
  
Author: Gill, Jr.  
  
E-mail address: MmentMori@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: SAR  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Keywords: MSR, Alternate Universe (If you consider high school an alternate  
universe.)  
  
Summary: Dana and Fox are lookin' for love in all the wrong places. :o)  
  
Disclaimer: Ugh! I admit it...they're not mine. I'm just borrowing them for a little while. Mulder and Scully belong to CC and Co., 1013, and Fox (unfortunately). The character Carrie Sylvan is mine. Well, guess I'm gonna make this short and sweet. Read on, brave souls!  
  
Please, please, PLEASE send me feedback!!!! It would be greatly appreciated  
by me. I'll accept constructive criticism, but please, don't flame me!  
Thanks, and enjoy! ;oD  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~True Love~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A fanfic by Gill, Jr.  
  
Dana Scully sat moping on the first row of bleachers. It was the  
first dance at her high school that year, and it was looking bad already. She  
was very confident coming into this dance. She knew exactly how she'd feel  
coming out of it.  
She had made up her mind that she was going to ask her crush, Mike  
Matthews, to dance with her. And with her red spaghetti-strapped dress, and  
hair that left shiny copper strands dangling in front of her face, she didn't  
know how he could resist her. But as soon as she asked him, he gave her a  
weird look and walked away. And as if that wasn't bad enough, someone  
accidentally spilled punch on her dress. Luckily, she had gotten the stain  
out. Still, she felt awful.  
_  
boyfriend!> she thought sadly. Sure, she had had boyfriends before. But they  
were just cases of puppy-love...nothing serious. She didn't think she  
realized just *how* much she needed a steady boyfriend until that moment. Her  
heart sank impossibly lower into her stomach. It was then that Carrie Sylvan,  
a popular girl Dana didn't trust in the least bit, came up to Dana's slouched  
form. She put a hand on her shoulder. "Dana? What's wrong?"  
She lifted up her head to look into the sympathetic eyes of Carrie  
Sylvan.  
"Nothing!" she said a little more defensively than she had meant to.  
"I mean...I'm fine."  
"Really?" asked Carrie, sitting down next to Dana on the bleachers.  
"It sure doesn't look like it. "I'm okay...really!"  
"No, you're not," said the girl, moving a little closer to Dana, "I  
can tell. You need something, don't you?" Not waiting for her to answer, she  
put her hand on her arm. "You're looking for someone to dance with, aren'tyou?"  
She looked up at Carrie, considering what to tell her. Under normal  
circumstances, she would have ignored her. After all, in the third grade,  
Carrie had pretended to be Dana's best friend and had told everyone in the  
class who Dana liked. But at this moment, something compelled her to tell her  
the truth. She hesitated. "Um...yeah...I guess you could say that."  
Carrie smiled.  
"Well, I know the perfect person for you. He's very attractive and  
well-known. When I was talking to him the other day, he told me about you.  
Said you were pretty." Poor Dana did not know that this was a lie...Carrie  
didn't know of anyone who liked Dana. Unfortunately, Dana bought it, hook-  
line-and-sinker, just as Carrie knew she would.  
"Yeah?" Dana asked, her eyes more vibrant now.  
"Yeah!" said Carrie enthusiastically. "I know he likes girls who  
wear red lipstick..." she said, her voice trailing off.  
"I don't have--"  
"Already got that covered." Reaching into her purse, the girl picked  
out a deep red lipstick.  
"Why don't you go into the bathroom and fix yourself up for him."  
Carrie said, winking at Dana. She needed an excuse to get Dana to go away so  
she could talk some popular boy into dancing with her.  
"Okay, sure!" said Dana, grasping the tube of lipstick, heading  
towards the lady's room.  
Carrie got up and tapped the shoulder of a tall boy dancing in the  
center of the gym. He turned around.  
"Oh, hey, Carrie!" he said, smiling.  
"No time for that," she snapped, pulling him aside.  
"What is it?" he asked her, a worried look forming on his face.  
"There's this ugly loser I want you to dance with. Pretend you like  
her and all, and then ditch her. You in on this or not?"  
"Sure! This sounds like fun. Especially if she's as ugly as you  
say she is."  
"Of course she is! Here she comes. Act natural!" she said, walking  
up to the girl emerging from the gymnasium doors. He laughed to himself, his  
back to the door.  he thought.  
A finger's tap at his shoulder shook him out of his reverie. He  
turned around to see two girls standing in front of him. Carrie spoke first.  
"Fox Mulder, I'd like you to meet Dana Scully."  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
"Well, I'll just leave you two alone now." said Carrie, walkingaway.  
Fox took in the girl standing before him in awe. Her long legs, her  
curvy body, her softly sloped neck, her full lips and long eyelashes. Her  
soft auburn hair set off her blue eyes. She was drop-dead gorgeous.  
Dana studied the boy in front of her. He was VERY handsome. A  
loose lock of hair hung lazily across his forehead. His eyes were beautiful  
pools of hazel, so deep, she was afraid she'd get lost in their depths. She  
decided she better do or say something quick.  
She smiled and held out her hand in greeting. "Hi."  
"Hi," he said, taking her hand in his. Before she knew what was  
happening, he bent down and pressed his lips to the back of her hand.  
Her heart fluttered; a new sensation to her. She smiled up at him,  
not realizing that they were still holding hands. Finally, he let go of her  
hand. "Want something to drink?" he asked.  
"Sure." So, putting his hand on the small of her back, he lead her  
to the refreshment table. she thought, smiling.   
Pouring some of the red liquid into a clear cup, he handed it to  
Dana. Then, he poured some into another cup for himself.  
"Let's go sit down." Fox said. She followed him to the bleachers.  
She sat down next to him and leaned back on the bleacher behind her.  
"So...what grade are you in?" he asked, turning to face her.  
"Ninth. You?" "I'm in my senior year."  
"Oh," she said, nodding.  
"You into anything? I mean...school stuff."  
"No. I mean, why embarrass yourself by playing on the Kennedy Rams,  
the worst school on earth?" He laughed.  
"Yeah, I know what you mean." he took one final gulp, finishing his  
punch. She was still finishing hers, so he continued talking.  
"I'm not into anything, either. I'm a good runner. I've been  
considering the track team--"  
"You should! I mean, you'd probably be good at it!"  
He smiled at her, noticing that she had finished her punch.  
"You know what? I just might!"  
She smiled back and held his gaze. For a moment, none of them said  
anything. Until a slow, romantic song began playing.  
Standing up and offering her his hand, he asked, "May I have this  
dance?"  
She grinned at him. "Sure." So, hand-in-hand, they walked to the  
center of the gym where a few other couples already danced.  
Normally, she would have kept some distance between her and her  
dance partner, but not now; not this time. She wrapped an arm around him and  
held his hand, dancing very close to him. He pulled her a little closer,  
settling her body against his.  
They didn't notice it, but the couples dancing near them had now  
stepped back to join the large circle of spectators who had gathered around to  
watch the new couple. They were in awe. Most people didn't care who Fox  
Mulder danced with. True, the girl in his arms was no beauty pageant winner,  
but she wasn't ugly. No, not at all. Whoever Fox chose as his girlfriend was  
just fine with everyone else. He was, after all, one of the most attractive  
and popular boys in the school.  
Subconsciously, Dana lightly placed her head against Fox's chest.  
Feeling her relax a little more, he put his chin on the top of her head. They  
danced in slow, fluid movements, each move complimenting the next. After a  
short eternity, the song ended. Fox put his hands on Dana's shoulders,  
pulling her away from him slightly. Then, he put his hands on both sides of  
her head and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes. There were a few  
gasps and muffled "Awww's" from the crowd, but they were so deep in their own  
little world, they didn't notice.  
"Wanna dance some more?" asked Fox, not ready to quit just yet. She  
smiled up at him. "Of course."  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
A few fast-paced dances later, the couple sat red-faced on the  
bleachers. "I'm pooped!" said Dana.  
"Yeah, me too." nodded Fox in agreement. "Want me to drive youhome?"  
"Uh...sure, I guess," said Dana, trying to keep all the excitement  
she was feeling out of her voice. "I just need to tell my friend Karen that I  
don't need a ride." "Okay. I'll wait here for you."  
Dana walked across the gym to a girl wearing a shimmering, light  
blue dress. "Hi, Karen!" Dana said, greeting her friend.  
"Hey, Dana. Who's that hot guy you were dancing with?" she asked, a  
twinkle in her eyes. Dana felt a blush creep up her cheeks.  
"He's...uh...no one."  
"Come on, now, Dana. I know better than that."  
"Trust me, he's just like any other guy!"  
"Okay, sure. Whatever you say." Karen said, far from convinced.  
"The reason I came here was to tell you that I won't be needing a  
ride home." Dana said, looking down at the floor.  
"Ooooh...I understand!" she said, winking at her friend.  
"One of these days, Karen..." Dana said, playfully admonishing her.  
"Oooh, I'm scared now!" mocked her friend. "Go on now. Have a good  
time!" she said, waving Dana away. Dana just gave her a funny look and walked  
back to the bleachers where Fox was waiting.  
"Ready to go?" he asked, holding out his hand to her. She warmly  
received it and gave it a squeeze. "Let's go."  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
When they arrived at Fox's rusty Ford truck he let go of her hand  
and held the door for her. Once she was in, he pushed the door shut and  
walked around to his side. He got buckled, but before he started the car, he  
turned to face her. "Where do you live, Dana?"  
"6509 Rock--" she paused as he reached out to her, smoothing away a  
lock of hair. "--ford Drive."   
He looked into her eyes and smiled. She smiled again, for the  
umpteenth time that evening.  
"Let's head out." he said, starting the car.  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
"Well, here we are," said Fox, parking the truck in the Scullys'  
driveway.  
Dana started to get out of the car, but Fox put his hand on her arm.  
"I'll get your door."  
So he climbed out and walked to the other side of the door to let  
her out. He took her hand. Then, they walked to her front porch.  
For a few moments, they stood there saying nothing.  
"I...um...guess this is goodbye." he said timidly.  
"Guess it is." she said, equally as shy as he.  
He put his hand on her shoulder and held her eyes with his. She  
reached out her hand to cup his face. She felt hot tears of happiness spring  
forth from her eyes and trickle down her cheeks. On an unbelievable strong  
impulse, he leaned in and kissed her tears away. Her eyes closed, reveling in  
the sensation. She never wanted this moment to end. Neither did he. She  
looked into his eyes. They were glowing as bright as day. The tension  
between them flared in the air and sparked electricity. Then, he leaned down  
once again and kissed her ever so gently on the lips. She sighed softly and  
pulled his bottom lip into her mouth. He wove his fingers through her silken  
hair and stroked his free hand up and down her back. Reluctantly, he broke  
the kiss. Patting her shoulder, he stepped back a little.  
"Goodnight, Dana." "Goodnight, Fox."  
He walked to his car and stepped in, shutting the door. But before  
he left, he set his head on the steering wheel. He sighed a happy sigh. __  
in love.>XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
Dana had trouble sleeping that night. She just couldn't get her  
mind off Fox. No doubt she would ever forget him. She was just worried he  
would forget her.  
She made her way to her locker and set her books down, opening it.  
Above her lunch sat a note someone must have stuck in her locker. She didn't  
have enough time to read it, so she stuck it in her pocket for later. She  
slammed the locker shut and went into the buzzing cafeteria. She sat down at  
a table with her friends Rachel, Bianca, Annie, and Karen. She said a quick,  
'Hey guys' and unfolded the note. Everyone exchanged glances. The note read:  
Dear Dana,  
Hi again! I just wanted to say that I had the time of my  
life last night. Most fun I've ever had. Really. If you're interested, I'd  
like to ask you out to my house tomorrow night. I already talked it over with  
my mom, and she's thrilled to meet you. So...what do ya' say? Please let me  
know. Just drop a note in locker 1013. (That's my locker.Love,Fox  
PS: If you're interested, I'll pick you up at 5:30 p.m.  
Dana was in shock. Love, Fox? She couldn't believe he'd write like  
that to her, let alone ask her out. She read it again and again, her heart  
rising each time. This was going to be the best day of her life.  
"Dana! Who's the note from?" asked Bianca, a tall girl with brown  
eyes and black hair. "Oh...nobody."  
"Come on, tell me, PLEASE?!" Bianca pleaded. "Nope."  
Karen spoke up.  
"I think I know who it is..." she said teasingly. Reading her  
friend's mind, Dana shot Karen a look. Karen ignored her.  
"...but whoever it is, it's no one's business but hers."  
"Thanks." Dana whispered to Karen. Karen winked back at her. She  
wouldn't tell a soul.  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
<1010...1011...1012...ah, 1013.> thought Dana, counting the locker  
numbers. She fished the note she had written in reply out of her purse and  
stuck it inside the slot of Fox's locker. Needless to say, her answer was  
"yes." She then walked further down the hall to her locker and gathered up  
her things. She walked proudly out the doors of Kennedy High School.  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
Dana stepped into her house, to find her sister sitting in a rocking  
chair. Other than the sound of the creaking chair, there were no other  
detectable noises in the house.  shethought.  
"Hey, Missy!" she said, throwing down her books. Her sister got up  
to give Dana a hug.  
"Hey, sis. You seem happy! Get asked out or something?" sheteased.  
Dana blushed. "Well...uh...no, not really."  
"Yeah. Right. Who's the lucky guy?"  
She hesitated a little, even though she knew she could tell her  
sister anything. "Fox Mulder..."  
"Fox Mulder?" Melissa repeated. "Yep. That's him."  
"Is he cute?"  
Dana felt herself blush even more and was suddenly quite fascinated  
with the floor. But when she answered, she found herself looking up at her  
sister. "Yes."  
"Oh...sounds interesting...so, when are you two going to startdating?"  
"Tomorrow."  
"How long have you known him?" here sister asked, sitting up a  
little more. "Since last night..."  
"Whoa...he must be someone special, then!"  
"I guess so." Dana said, not revealing how much she agreed with her  
sister's statement. Changing the subject, she asked, "Where is everyone?"  
"Bill's getting beat up at football practice," at this, Dana  
grinned, "Mom and Dad are shopping, and I think Chuck went off with one of his  
friends."  
"No wonder the house is so quiet." Her and her sister shared alaugh.  
"Well, I'm gonna go upstairs to start my homework. Okay?"  
"Okay." Melissa said, picking up the book she was reading.  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
When Dana had finished her homework, she lied down on her bed. She  
closed her eyes and pictured Fox in her mind. She loved the way he smiled at  
her. She loved how he treated her. She loved his personality. She loved his  
kiss...she loved *him.*  
she thought, __  
said another voice.  
But one voice debated the other.  
  
It doesn't exist!>  
She knew deep inside her heart that it was definitely more than love  
at first sight, but she also knew she couldn't be totally in love with him  
yet...but then again... She was confused.  
she thought, getting  
off the bed.   
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
Dana sat at the deserted dinner table. Her mom would come in every  
now and then, bringing used dishes with her to the kitchen. When the last  
bowl was washed, and Dana was still there, Mrs. Scully knew something was up.  
She pulled up a chair next to her daughter. "What is it, Dana?"  
Dana had never actually been on a date before, and she worried how  
her parents would take it. She took a deep breath.  
"Mom...there's this boy at school who I really like, and...he likes  
me too, I think. Today he asked me out. He wants me to have dinner at his  
house to meet his parents tomorrow night. I was wondering if it was okay with  
you." Mrs. Scully considered that for a moment.  
"Is he a good kid?"  
"Yes...yes, I think so. Mom, he's right. I can feel it."  
Mrs. Scully paused a good fifteen seconds.  
"Okay. I'll let you date him. Just remember that 'little talk' we  
had, okay?"  
Dana sighed in embarrassment. "Sure, Mom. He's gonna pick me up at  
5:30, okay?" "Sure."  
"Oh, thank you, Mom!" she said, jumping up from her chair to give  
her mother a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
Mrs. Scully laughed, being caught off-guard. "You're welcome,  
dear." she said, patting her daughter's back in reassurance. She released her  
grip on her daughter.   
Dana ran upstairs to go sleep. It was only 7:30, but she wanted  
tomorrow to come as quick as it could.  
_


End file.
